Japanese Sunrise
by Black Dragon62
Summary: This is a story of intrigue between friends, enemies, lovers, and killers. When war tears people apart and drives people to the edge of their sanity. The most basic urges fulfilled by strangers when no one can be trusted. Mature Audiences Only Please.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, Bandai does.

**Pairings: **1x?, 1x2 [eventually] Other pairings TBD

**Author's Notes: **So I'm at it again, hopefully this fic is to your liking as it was to mine, and it get's really raunchy really quickly, so if you're too young, turn back. It's gonna be a multi chapter so be ready for longer chapters. I'll add more to the notes when I have more to say. Enjoy!

**Japanese Sunrise**

**Black Dragon62**

**Chapter One: Red Light **

_'The flicker of a red light was all that I could see on this cold and rainy night in July, it filtered through the darkest cracks of the black street, giving it an eerie blood like glow. Distant chatter floated up to my second story window from down below on the stoop, women were talking and smoking, waiting and dreading. I sat staring out into the rain, my long black hair falling in wisps down my back...'_

The night seemed to stretch on forever in this quiet corner of the rainy town in Kyoto. A stranger walked with his head down, the hood of his cape around his face to give some protection to the unrelenting rain, he walked in silence all except for the sounds of the rain splashing to the cobbled streets and the click clack of his wooden shoes, as he made his way from one doorway to another. He came to a stop in front of a two story building, it's brown casing looked rather grim illuminated in the light of a single red light bulb. On the stoop of the building sat a few women, scattered in different alcoves to shield themselves from the down pour of rain, talking and smoking in crass voices, women old and some extremely young looked up at me with piercing gazes, some expectant, others terrified.

An older woman of about 40 stood and took a step into the street, looking at me with narrow eyes and a lit cigarette in her right hand. Her kimono rather shaggy and loose around her wrinkled shoulders, barefoot in wooden sandals with her brown hair pulled back in a bun; she held me in her beady gaze that was set in a round face. Finally she spoke.

"Can I help you?" She asked me in a hoarse and raspy voice. I nodded to her and she shifted her weight from left to right. "40 yen, 200 for the night." She said as she waved me towards the building. She moved past the women lining the doorway and into the foyer of dim yellow lights. I handed her 40 yen which she counted shrewdly twice making sure I had not cheated her, and when she was satisfied, she looked me up and down. "What do you like?"

I looked around, and shook my head in a negative. She rubbed her chin with her hand, her cracked nails shimmering in the sewered light, then nodded towards the stairs. "Third door to the right." And with that she walked back outside, a cigarette already hanging from her mouth while she searched for matches. I walked up the stairs past wandering eyes, counted the doors down the hallway and came to a stop in front of a screen. As I pulled the screen open, I heard a scramble inside the room; I looked up to see a woman kneeling on the floor, her head in her hands.

I quietly walked over to the chair and stripped off my rain soaked cloak and laid it over the side. I ran a hand through my brown hair as I stared at her. "Up." I said simply and watched as she lifted her face to look at me. Her face was beautiful. Her long black hair fell in tendrils around her narrow oval face, deep set dark eyes stared at me in a porcelain mask, nothing was in her gaze as her greeting floated out of her small pink lips.

_'The stranger walked into the room as I kneeled on the tatami mats on the floor. I waited for him to command me as my stomach turned in knots. "UP." He said in a deep baritone voice. I lifted my face to look at my guest, and I greeted him quietly. The man was handsome, tall and lean even in his wet robes, short wisps of brown hair fell around a gaunt and narrow face, his square glasses set perfectly on his nose as he twitched his thin lips. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders to raise me to my feet. His big thin hands touched my face gently as he turned me this way and that, looking deeply into my eyes every chance he got with deep and piercing blue eyes._

_"Kiss me now, and tell me your name when it's over." He said as he placed a rough demanding kiss on my lips..._

"Kiss me now, and tell me your name when it's over." I said to her as I kissed her roughly, twining my fingers in her thick black hair at the base of her neck. In a quick, but harmless jerk I turned her head so that I could claim more of her mouth. She moaned as the pressure from my fist and my lips overwhelmed her. Her thin ghostly hands quickly found the ties to my clothes as she undressed me blindly. I abandoned the grip on her hair and roughly tore the robes from her thin body, she looked at me with wide, frightened eyes as she stood before me naked and shivering, her hair the only thing covering her small round breasts. I removed the rest of my clothes as she watched me, and when I was fully naked, I walked over to her calmly, taking her mouth in a calm and quiet kiss; feeling her surrender herself to it, I walked her to the low bed behind her until her knees hit the bed and she fell back onto it softly while my hands cradled her. She moaned as my mouth explored the curves of her neck, kissing and licking the contours of the perfectly white skin, dipping into the hollow of her neck as my hands moved across her body, slowly tracing invisible lines across her belly and sides. A sharp intake of breath made me aware that she felt the sudden touch to her nipple, my right hand worked the pink hard nub of flesh while my mouth found it's counterpart. I teased and licked her breasts, squeezing them in my hands while she moaned and bucked underneath my touch, when satisfied I licked a path down the flat planes of her stomach to her round and soft thighs, softly licking and kissing the insides of her thighs while my hands softly stroked the undersides, opening her legs to my face.

The smell of her was intoxicating, and the look on her flushed face urged me to tease her even more. Her hands dug deeply into the sheets of the bed as my tongue shot out to lick the inside of her thighs, a moan of utter passion escaped her already panting lips, as she arched her back and pressed herself into my face. With my hands steadying her hips, I slowly but surely licked, kissed, and sucked her until tears welled in her eyes from the amount of pleasure she was receiving from me. Then I pulled away from her, allowing her to catch her breath as she stared at me with a mixture of anger and pleading in her eyes. I looked at her as she raised herself up on her elbows, a silent question lingering in her eyes, and she smoothed her hair away from her face. She got on her knees in front of me and very slowly, eyes never leaving my face, she bent her head down to lick the tip of my erect cock eliciting a hiss from me. Her hand wrapped itself around my cock as she swallowed my head with round about licks to the head of my cock, my head rolled back on my shoulders as she continued to devour me, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of her mouth on me and the moans coming from me.

I forcibly pushed her off me and mounted her, my hands pushing her shoulders into the softness of the mattress as my knees pushed her legs apart. Her face was pushed into the mattress as I entered her from behind, causing a half scream and half moan to come from her. I sank my cock all the way inside her as my hands found their grips on her hips, and slowly I pulled out and sank back into her as she moaned and gripped her sheets underneath me. We continued like that for a few fevered minutes and then the pace picked up as she started to slam her hips back into mine, her animalistic grunts and moans urging me to slam into her even harder. And then I cried out as I filled her with my passion, collapsing on top of her, both panting and sweaty. I let myself slip out of her, and rolled over on to my back, I looked over and she was quiet, looking at me with satisfied eyes.

I laid there for a moment or two, then got up off the bed and walked over to pick up my clothes off the floor, as I began to dress, I noticed that she had sat up and wrapped her robe around her shoulders. She looked up at me as the shyness returned to her gaze, she looked back down as she placed a lock of black hair behind her ear. I shrugged back on the last piece of clothing belonging to me, and walked towards the screened door.

"Ayame." She said as she looked up at me with wide sable eyes. "My name is Ayame."

I nodded, and walked out of the room.

_I laid there as the man placed his wet clothes back onto his back. My breathing slowly returning to normal as I got up and found my old silk robe, I covered my nakedness as I tucked my bangs behind my ear. He looked over at me as he finished dressing. "Ayame." I said in almost a whisper, the first word I had said all night. "My name is Ayame." He merely nodded at me as he looked at me through his glasses. And then, he was gone._

I passed the women on my way out into the street, they looked at me with appraisal and genuine interest as I passed, pulling my hood up as I walked quickly into the rain. Tonight's company could not drown out the sound of the rain in my ears or my mind as I walked away from the red light and it's dwellers, fading into the middle of the night, like a shadow.

**So that's the chapter. I hope that you, my dear readers would send me some feedback as to what you thought. Reviews people! REVIEWS! LOL. They help me work faster. ;) Hope you enjoed it.**


End file.
